Edith Gregson Snippets
by randomnewbie
Summary: So after the recent trickle of spoilers, I've imagined how the first episode of series four could play out. The focus is on Edith & Gregson scenes, since as you may tell that's the storyline I'm most interested in.
1. Chapter 1

Scene 1

Mary sat in the window seat of the sitting room, staring absently out onto the grounds and drinking in the silence of the room. Cora occupied the sofa a few feet opposite with an embroidery nestled on her lap. She was half-heartedly tending to it so she could glance nervously up at her daughter every few minutes or so.

Cora considered that it was afternoons like these in which she had first really started to notice the monotonous ticks and tocks of the imposing mahogany grandfather clock stationed in the corner of the room. The atmosphere hung heavy full of unsaid sorrow whenever she was alone with Mary. Not that Mary herself ever noticed her mother's anguish at her mental state.

The two women simply sat in each other's company most afternoons. Cora had insisted on this a few months back, adamant that Mary shouldn't lock herself away and become a recluse from her own family. Mary gave in, after all having her mother so close like a talisman wasn't so bad. It was like having a night light on. After a while you stop noticing it's there, but it helps.

The light crunch of gravel from the front drive outside drew a flicker from Mary's dark-circled eyes and drew her out of her reverie. Cora looked up expectantly, encouragingly even and Mary submitted to her mother's obvious desire for conversation and announced;

"So Edith is off to London again."

She spoke it neutrally, as if with no opinion on the matter. She was merely observing the world these days.

"Yes, she'll be back early next week" Cora replied, putting aside her embroidery.

Mary exhaled a little and turned to face the window again, watching the car weave finally out of site.

"I suppose she's chasing after that Gregson character" she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh? What makes you say that?

Mary turned back to her mother with her eyebrow cynically drawn up.

"Well what else can it be? She never used to go to London so much, she always posted her articles. It's to be with him. It must be."

"Has Edith spoken to you about Gregson?" Cora asked.

"No. Of course not. But it's plain as daylight that there's something between them, he went all the way to Scotland to see her. Remember?"

Cora had started to suspect there might be an attachment between Edith and her editor but in all truth she hadn't given the matter much thought since Matthew passed. Her focus was again on Mary, that is, if it had ever left her.

It was true, as Mary said, that over the past few months Edith had been making more and more trips to London. The duration of these trips had also been getting longer and longer. Robert had huffed a bit about this to her, but she took that as typical grumble from him and hadn't thought much on it. Edith was so independent these days it was like she had no time for her mother either. This unspoken arrangement suited them fine as Cora was dedicated to Mary's recovery and Edith was dedicating herself to her career and her own personal happiness.

Was Cora proud of her middle daughter writing for a national newspaper? Writing a column that was picking up steam and becoming more and more popular. She was pleased for Edith, pleased that she no longer had a forlorn, almost desperateness about her anymore but she couldn't admit she was proud to have her daughter taking on paid employment so she never made a big issue of it and let Edith get on with her writing. She saw it as a quaint hobby of hers. A hobby which suited her very well and made her happy and that was that.

At Mary's remarks, however, Cora started to think a bit harder about Edith and she smiled a warm mother's smile at the prospect of impending good news.

"What do you think of him?" She asked.

Mary sighed and eventually said "he's not bad looking and he's still alive, which puts him two steps ahead of most men of our generation."

"Well, yes" Cora returned a little deflated that Mary had again fixated on death and had withdrawn back into her gloomy mood. She pressed on nevertheless

"So do you think they'll make an announcement in the near future?"

Mary had resumed her position stating out of the window and drily replied.

"I find it strange there hasn't already been one."


	2. Scene 2

Edith was rifling through her handbag nervously in the backseat of the motor as she was being driven to Downton station. Most of her luggage was in the boot of the automobile but she could still check through her belongings in her handbag, overtaken by that feeling that she had forgotten something.

This trip was going to be an important one.

A couple months before, at Christmas time was when she and Michael had shared their first kiss and now she had agreed to an unforgettable Valentine's night with him.

At the beginning, Edith told herself that she felt nothing for Michael and tried to brush off his flirting as an annoying occupational hazard. She was enamoured with writing and the world of print and publishing. Not only had her column given her a voice, it had given her an extremely loud and influential voice. To her immense pride and satisfaction she had even been offered a column at rival publications and women's magazines. She declined them all on the grounds of her successful working relationship at The Sketch. Seeing Michael was also becoming more and more of a treat for her and in truth she knew she couldn't leave The Sketch as that would mean leaving him.

When he followed her up to Scotland she was confused at first. Then she was flattered. And soon enough she had fallen under his spell. She was being chased for once in her life so she decided to let it happen and see what came of it. It wasn't hard for her, he was handsome, and charming, and intelligent. But just not available.

Matthew's death hit Edith hard. It was a hammer blow to every family member but for Edith it was painful because she had no outlet. She couldn't weep and grieve with Mary as Mary would have scorned her tears when she was able to hang on to her composure, even if it meant living as a hollow shell. As far as her family were concerned, Edith had no business losing her mind over Matthew's death when there was Mary and Isobel and George to think of. This drove her further into Michael's arms.

Edith and Michael had begun to correspond privately on matters outside of work. It was in these letters Edith poured out her heart to him and expressed her grief on losing her sister and her one champion at Downton, Matthew.

The letters between them led to longer meetings and disguised lunch dates and tea room visits. It was in one of these tea rooms, tucked away down a narrow road in Covent Garden where Michael first reached for her resting hand and threaded his fingers delicately through hers. Alarmed, Edith glanced around her expecting scandalised eyes focused at her but no one was paying them any attention. She relaxed and let herself look at gaze at his adorable smiling face. His hand in hers, it felt right.

That Christmas Edith had convinced her Aunt Rosamund that she would be fine without a chaperone at The Sketch's Christmas dinner and drinks evening and that she would be in safe hands escorted home by her trusty editor. That night had resulted in Michael escorting her home the whole way by foot, stealing her away under street lamps for forbidden kisses and embraces.

When Edith came to contrast her life in London and time with Michael with her life at Downton she came an obvious conclusion. Her happiness was not to be won by playing it safe and preserving the status quo.

Edith decisively snapped her handbag shut. The driver was just pulling into the station and she had no more time to worry about having everything she needed for this momentous trip. She was going to be daring, she was going to _live_!


	3. Scene 3

Cora sat up in bed waiting for her husband to finish with Bates and join her. Her thoughts had been clouded since her conversation with Mary that afternoon and she had been waiting to get Robert alone to sound out her thoughts. Mary had made a valid point. If Edith and her editor were courting, then why did Edith hardly speak of him and why no engagement? She did the maths and worked out that Edith and Gregson had been working together for a year and a half now. Surely that was enough time to be sure of each other?

Robert noticed his wife's unsettled expression as her entered the room and asked benignly what was troubling her.

"There's something Mary said today that's been troubling me"

"Is she still being so vacant?" Robert said quietly, deflating a little.

"No, it's not about Mary, it's what she said about Edith"

"Edith?" Robert replied evidently surprised to be discussing his middle daughter.

"Yes, Mary mentioned she thought it was curious that Edith has been going to see her editor so much recently. She implied there might be a romance, but if there is, why does Edith hardly mention the man and why no engagement?"

Robert frowned as he processed this new information. Much like his wife he had been guilty of overlooking Edith. He had taken for granted her recent habit for more and more regular _London jaunts_ as he thought of them. When he thought about it he couldn't blame her for wanting to get out of the Abbey these days. It had got to the point where at almost every corridor he was haunted by some memory of Matthew or Sybil. He supposed Edith must feel that too.

"Hold on, how can we be sure there is anything between them? Normally employers and employees do not get romantically involved" Robert replied logically.

"Well normally employees are not young and dare I say it vulnerable titled ladies" Cora supplied back.

"Yes, true" Robert replied evenly as he fluffed his pillow and settled himself against the headboard of the bed.

"He did seem very keen on Edith at Gleneagle" he said after a few more moments thought.

"Exactly, and it must have been quite a stretch for him travelling all that way to see her for a couple of hours after dinner" Cora continued. "I do find it unlikely he was there by coincidence."

"So…" Robert surmised "we not only have the problem of a wayward writer daughter, but also of a mystery romance between her and her employer?"

"I think we should invite him to dine. When we have our next county dinner perhaps? Then we might be able to find out more about his intentions" Cora planned.

"As you wish" Robert murmured as he switched off the light.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N lol at the Gleneagle/Duneagle mix up last chapter, let's hope I've proofread this one more thoroughly :)

Scene 4

Arriving in London, Edith was usually met by Rosamund's driver and chauffeured to her town house. Edith had started to wonder recently if she was becoming a bit of an imposition for her aunt, now that she was visiting for a few days at a time nearly every two weeks.

On this occasion, however, she would be less of an imposition she knew as she would be staying with her aunt for one day less. No driver had come to meet her this time but that was all part of her plan. Her plan wasn't perfect. She knew that with the smallest bit of investigation on her parent's or aunt's part, they would discover that on the night of the 14th, Edith was neither at Downton, nor Eaton Square. She rationalised though, that Rosamund and her parents were unlikely to discuss these particulars, and if they did then she would just have to face the consequences.

It suited Edith to be left to her own devices at the station. It was refreshing to make her own decisions and even more so to be paying her own way with her earnings. She hailed one of the waiting taxis and asked to be driven to the Hotel Metropole.

Normally Edith would rely on the services of Rosamund's maid May when dressing and preparing for the evening but tonight she realised she would have to make do herself. She had been careful not to touch her hair all day and ruin Anna's handiwork, she hadn't quite thought through what she would do the next morning. In her room she laid out her dress for the evening. It was a modern style, loose-fitting and shorter than most of her other dresses with a daringly low back. She stood back to admire it for a moment and savoured that it represented everything about the new her. It was daring and modern and she herself had bought it.

Scene 5

Michael Gregson stood before the full length mirror in his bedroom securing his cufflinks. He too had no assistance this evening. Michael however, was a man not accustomed to the services of valets. He lived in a smart townhouse, though of course not as smart as the home of Lady Painswicke, and employed only a butler, cook and maid. Since he lived alone he reasoned it would be too extravagant of him to employ a larger staff.

He had been in contact with Edith with telegrams for the past week or so and he could still barely believe the contents of the last one he had received from her confirming her intent to meet with him that night. For the whole night.

He had implied as much the last time that they had met. That had been in January when they were closeted in his private office one afternoon and with his eyes twinkling he expressed his sadness that they could only meet like this, formally, during the day. Edith had blushed and smiled.

As he stood to escort her to the door he grasped her upper arm to halt her in her tracks. They stood so close that their bodies were almost flush against the other. Michael whispered

"I long to always be this close to you."

His breath was warm and tickled her ear and she shivered.

"Thank you for your feedback Mr Gregson. I'll be in touch." Edith said as she slipped out the door but not before throwing him a meaningful look.

Scene 5

Edith stood by the grand piano in the hotel's bar & lounge examining it. She was a touch early she was embarrassed to note. She reflected that this was a problem her sister Mary would never have. It would be unthinkable for her to be left waiting by any man. But Edith was not her sister and she had other priorities.

She was not left to mill around for long however, before she spied a dapper gentleman enter the bar and make his way towards her.

"Good evening Lady Edith" he said taking her gloved hand and bowing to plant a kiss on it. His eyes were dancing.

"Good evening, Mr Gregson" she politely returned.

"After you" Michael gestured to the two seats awaiting them at the smart, marble topped bar. He gently placed his palm on the small of her back as they walked over.

Edith felt herself blushing. Knowing in advance what the evening had in store for her had set her stomach on edge and after settling on her high seat she looked up to Michael and gave him a nervous smile.

Michael seemed to read her nervousness and smiled kindly back.

"Might I say how ravishing you are looking tonight?"

"You may. I should like to return the compliment though. You look very handsome in your dinner suit"

"I pass muster do I? Splendid. Do you think I'm ready for Downton?"

Edith sighed.

"If it weren't for the obvious, I'm sure there'd be no reason for my family not to like you. Mary was going to marry Richard Carlisle, remember?"

"That old rogue?" Michael joked as he gestured to the barman for their drinks.

"Oh? What makes you call him that?"

"Just professional rivalry, my darling."

Edith had opened her mouth to respond but found herself hanging there, startled by his casual endearment.

The barman then returned to interrupt the couple's awkward moment with two cocktail glasses filled with clear liquid.

"Johnson, my society correspondent tells me that anyone who is anyone is drinking these."

Edith raised her drink to clink with Michael's.

"To Johnson then"

"No, forget him, to us." Michael countered and they took a sip.

Edith winced a little as she set her glass down adjusting to the bitter taste of the drink.

"It's certainly no after-dinner sherry" she joked.

She hadn't meant to, but she had casually mentioned Downton again. It wasn't that they had agreed not to talk about it, but any insinuation tended to bring a bit of reality back to them. The reality that she was an Earl's daughter trying to break free from her family's claustrophobic grip and he was a married newspaper editor, intent on seducing her.

He was intent on seducing her. It had been years since he had been with his wife and he loved Edith steadily more each time they met. Sometimes he dreamt of her as his wife, in bed and in everyday life. It would take a few moments in the morning to collect his scramble of thoughts to remind himself that he was alone and she was out of his reach.

"Ah but we're in the 20s now Edith, sherry belongs to the past. That's why you need me to educate you" Michael teased suggestively. He was now focussed on Edith's lips which he could swear were beginning to pucker.

Edith could bear the tension between them no longer. Yes, she did want him to educate her. She wanted everything he could give her. Before she could really register what she was doing she was leaning closer to him. There were no other patrons in their section of the bar, the hour must have been late and the barman had made himself scarce.

The movement of the two of them, both leaning in was as if they were being drawn by magnets. No further witty retort or loaded remark was required as they drew together for a soft kiss. Her head tilted to accommodate his and their mouths met like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

When they slowly drew apart Michael placed his hand protectively above her knee and looked at her seriously.

"You do know that I love you?" he asked.

Edith's eyes creased in a kind smile.

"Of course darling."

"Only I .. " he lowered his voice "I'm looking so forward to being with you tonight, I just fear I won't be able to let you go."

Edith rested her hand over the one he had on her thigh reassuringly.

"The things is, I don't want you to have any regrets. The last thing I want is to ruin you, the idea of myself as some cad is absurd to me."

"I know Michael" Edith cut in soothingly. She knew Michael wasn't a cad. She had no proof but shrewd observations were things she didn't just make in her writing.

"I know that I'm potentially being very foolish and that I could ruin myself. But I'm not sure I truly care!" she laughed.

"I'm to blame for this" Michael said in mock seriousness "I've corrupted you."

"Not quite yet" Edith said mischievously taking another sip of her drink.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N calling an M for this one, nothing explicit but am playing it safe

Scene 6

The dawn light had started to shine through the cracks in the heavy maroon curtains of Edith's hotel room window which is what woke Michael from his contented slumber. He awoke finding that his arm was still wrapped around Edith's waist above the covers and the back of her head was nestled in the crook of his neck.

For a moment he wondered if this was another of his dreams but the unfamiliar room he found himself in told him it was not. His clothes were in an amusing pile at the foot of the bed, as was Edith's casually discarded dress. He noted with delight as he gazed down at the back of Edith's shoulder that they had not bothered with nightwear.

Michael lent forward a fraction to kiss her shoulder reverently and continued slowly up her neck stopping to suck and taste her skin.

Edith had stirred now, awoken by Michael's renewed affections. With her eyes still shut she sleepily whispered.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, darling" he replied and she turned over to look up at him. She raised her hand and gently cupped his cheek. She couldn't speak. She could only show her love for this man.

"How are you feeling?" he asked a little tentatively.

"You ask as if I were unwell" Edith smirked, "Just a little sore I suppose, I'll live."

"You know why I asked" he blushed. "I have something for you" he added a little abruptly.

Edith raised her eyebrows in a question mark as Michael left the bed and began to fish in the pockets of his jacket. He eyes followed him and seeing his bare form again she became sheepish and averted her eyes. She quickly realised she was being silly and dared to look up again coyly at him as he returned to the bed.

In his hand he held a small navy blue velvet box. He opened it at its hinge to reveal a gold ring punctuated with a cluster of little diamonds punched into the gold.

"Edith, will you accept this ring as a token of my love? As an engagement ring?"

Edith leant forward and answered him with a kiss.

"It's beautiful" she said looking at her hand as Michael began easing it on her finger.

"I have been meeting with my lawyer weekly and it seems there might be a solution to my problem."

Edith looked up curiously at him. His face was set with a queer, serious look she seldom saw on him.

"He's advised me that the divorce laws in Germany these days are not as strict as ours and that if the divorce were to be petitioned in Germany, I may have a chance."

"But how …" stuttered Edith, a frown forming on her face.

"It would mean becoming a German citizen and probably living there for a short time…"

"What?! You can't be serious?" Edith interjected. "That sounds like an absurd idea. Heavens, it was only 4 years ago we were at war with them!"

"My love, I'd become an eskimo if it meant I could marry you."

Edith's indignation quickly changed to amusement at his change of tack. She smiled in surrender a shook her head.

"It sounds like a mad plan."

"Perhaps, but I will be looking into it."

Edith sat up, holding the covers to her Grecian style and placed one hand on his bare chest. She was feeling bold and it was exciting to retrace a bit of the night's activities. She leant into him and muttered

"You do know, don't you that you don't owe me anything? I chose to be with you regardless of the consequences."

Stung that she could possibly think he was using her, he nudged her chin up to face him and looked sternly at her.

"Don't ever think that you're a mistress to me Edith. You're so much more. It pains me when you devalue yourself like this."

Edith nodded and meekly and they embraced tightly, warding off the world of troubles they knew they'd yet to face.

"I'd better return to my own room before anyone is around to spot me leaving your room" he eventually whispered reluctantly. Edith nodded acceptingly as he extricated himself and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you at breakfast."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I'm not sure what to think of Rosamund but I've chosen a path here, hopefully it's in character enough.

Episode 2 Scene 1

Michael had escorted Edith back to King's Cross later that morning and hovered in the background to see her safely in her aunt's car. They parted with sly smiles which failed to conceal the conspiracy they were both in on.

In the back seat of the car Edith retrieved her travel mirror and fussed over the hair visible under her navy cloche hat. Since she had calculated that she would have been on the 8am train she planned she would say Anna had been too busy to see to her so one of the house maids had quickly done something simple.

"Edith dear!" Rosamund exclaimed magnanimously as her butler announced her niece into her sitting room.

"Hello Aunt" Edith smiled as she leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Sit, sit. I'll ring for tea. You must be tired after your trip" she replied as Edith settled herself down.

"Well actually Aunt, I was hoping to quickly freshen up and head to The British Museum to do a little research. Then of course I'll be back for supper before we make an appearance at the club."

The club Edith referred to was The Lotus Club, one of the new jazz clubs that had sprouted up in the past year. This one however, had a more upmarket reputation than The Blue Dragon. Michael had invited both of them formally with a letter in the post a few weeks previously as The Sketch was holding a soiree there. It was going to be an interesting social event, members of the Bloomsbury Group of writers, journalists and newspaper proprietors along with their wives and the rest of high society were to be in attendance. Michael had reasoned it would be the perfect social setting to ingratiate himself with her aunt.

"My my. You live your life at such a pace these days Edith" Rosamund remarked in wonder.

Unlike her mother's dismissive acceptance of her career, Edith felt that Rosamund was actually supportive of her. Whether it was due to her satisfaction at seeing more of her niece or that she really was impressed with Edith's increasingly independent life style, Edith couldn't work out. She was, however, very appreciative of her ally in London and at times felt a little guilty that she was conducting an affair under her nose.

"You're the one who lives in London Aunt, you must be used to the pace here." Edith politely returned.

"Nonsense. But I won't keep you. I have some social calls to pay so I'll see you back for supper."

Up in her room Edith sat and watched May go about fixing her hair in the mirror, returning it to the flawlessly set waves which she favoured. She took the time to examine her face as well. Did she look different? Did she feel different come to think of it? She had taken the plunge and here she sat duplicitously as her maid hid the evidence of her sins. Did May really accept her story that an inexperienced housemaid was responsible for the unruly state of her tresses as true she wondered wryly. Looking up at the girl's unassuming expression she thought wryly that her secret was safe.

Looking closer into the glass she wondered if she saw more fire behind her eyes. She did feel emboldened and indeed satisfied by her night with Michael. She didn't feel regret, just a slight nagging that she was breaking the rules. Acting the rebel still felt a little strange to her. Did she truly believe that one day she and Michael would be married and live happily ever after? She didn't allow herself to think so. After Strallan had torn down the curtains of her imagined life she tried to keep her imaginings strictly to bound to paper for her writing. She could only live for the present and enjoy what life was offering her she reasoned. She refused to be hurt again.

Edith did indeed go to the British Museum to the reading rooms. She wanted to visit the place she knew Karl Marx used to frequent as she was researching the roots of communism now that the Bolsheviks had firmed up their hold over Russia. She wasn't sure whether an article of hers about this subject matter would make it to print since she was no political expert, but she wanted to read up nonetheless on such a party which represented values so cataclysmically different from the ones she had been brought up with. There was also much to say on the role of women in this new Russian society and she made a mental note to discuss with Michael what tangents of this she might pursue.

Edith and Rosamund dined early and together. Edith used the opportunity to voice aloud a thought she had been having recently.

"Aunt, I'd like to know what you would say if I were to rent a place of my own in town?"

Rosamund looked up startled.

"Why would you contemplate that? You're always welcome here. And Downton is your home."

Edith smiled self-deprecatingly. Downton was not a home for her. It was a waiting room.

"I love staying here, but I know I've been trespassing on your hospitality much too often these last two months and, and well I think it would be of tremendous benefit to my career if I were to be based in London and set up in my own place I can really be taken seriously as a writer."

"I see." Rosamund summarized evidently shocked. "You have evidently given this much thought. I assume you haven't mentioned this to Robert yet?"

"No, I was interested to hear your thoughts."

"I think you take me for much more modern than I am Edith and I am flattered. What you're proposing is just so irregular. People will talk."

"Nice things I hope." Edith interjected. "Good for her carving her own niche, her own life…."

"My dear" Rosamund interrupted. "I do admire you. I just wonder how gallivanting on your own with your own independent life will ever help you settle down?"

Edith could tell that her aunt did mean well by her last comment but she couldn't leave it there.

"Honestly Aunt, what makes you so sure I will ever marry?"

Edith let that hang there for a while before continuing

"If you look at matter objectively, there's a surplus of young women because of the war and I am one of those women. I can't just let my life slide by waiting for a man who is most likely being accosted by someone much younger and prettier than myself. It would make much more sense if I could dip into the dowry money Papa has set aside for me for a deposit for a house of my own. It's simple probabilities I speak of and there's no use moping about it. Granny herself told me to find something to do and I have" she finished defiantly.

Rosamund was agape at her defiant modern niece. When had she become so forthright and self-aware and confident? She marvelled that this was the girl only 2 years prior who was cruelly jilted at the altar and now she stood proud. Rosamund wondered what she would have done in Edith's position and wondered whether she was as strong.

Rosamund rested her fingers on her brow in a gesture of weariness and spoke softly.

"You keep surprising me Edith. Perhaps there's some truth in what you say and perhaps you're right to dismiss the idea of marriage but I'd warn you off giving up completely. You don't want to be my age and alone."

She smiled softly and Edith was stunned. Her aunt had never laid herself emotionally bare to anyone she had known before. Edith reached for her hand to hold and they smiled sadly at the other. It felt like an alliance had been formed.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 2

Scene 2

Edith and Rosamund arrived to lively reception at The Lotus Club. There was no dancing but the basement room seemed small with the large number of guests buzzing around from table to table in full mingling mode. No sooner than they had relinquished their coats and hats than Michael had spotted them across the room.

He had been speaking with a glamorous woman in a purple beaded dress and was tiring of her vapid conversation. She was part of a new set of women who were starting to be known as flappers and they seemed to be popping up everywhere these days he mused. Edith, however, did not see his slightly irritated expression and instead irrationally registered a surge or jealousy shoot through her. She chastised herself immediately for being so weak but she also reasoned that she was being ambitious if she expected to keep herself emotionally unattached to man she had given herself to the night before.

While she was having this internal drama Michael had made his way through the throng. He was in a buoyant mood and his face was a picture of charm and good-humour.

"Good evening Lady Edith."

"Good evening Mr Gregson. May I introduce you to my aunt Lady Rosamund Painswicke."

"How do you do Lady Painswicke, I'm so glad you could attend."

"How do you do Mr Gregson. I'm sure this will be a fascinating evening."

"Oh I do hope you will enjoy yourselves. There is certainly a colourful collection of characters here to amuse you I dare say."

"I dare say" Rosamund replied. Judging by her expression she was already amused. Always a lover of intrigue and wise to a number of faces in the room she could tell there was a lot of gossip to harvest this evening.

"I'd be honoured if you'd join me at my table" Michael ventured gesturing in the direction of a table in the corner peopled with three others who were in the middle of a jolly conversation. There were several bottles of champagne on ice in steel buckets on the table.

Rosamund and Edith acquiesced and followed Michael over to be introduced to his party. The other three people were Michael's brother in law James Brownstone, his employer Matthew Hodder Jnr of Hodder & Staughton publishing and his wife.

Edith was sat next to Mr Hodder and Rosamund was sat to her right and next to Michael. She had been surprised to have been introduced to Michael's brother-in-law. She had had no idea he even existed! They never talked about his family she realised slightly ashamed, all their personal discussions were based around her and the struggles she faced at Downton. She resolved to find out much more about him. She looked over at him watched proudly as he chatted uninhibitedly with her aunt and was evidently making an effort to win her over.

The night proved especially interesting for Edith as well as it planted a new seed in her mind in regards to her future. It seemed it was by no coincidence that Michael had sat her next to Mr Hodder as it transpired that he was, surprisingly, another avid reader of her column.

"Annabel is the one who recommended your column you see. At first if you'll forgive me I had no interest in reading some aristo lady's blasted column, full of society tid-bits and advice on hosting grand soirees I thought no doubt."

Edith smiled indulgently.

"But I put him straight" his wife chipped in with a satisfied look on her face.

"Yes, I was most impressed by your subject matter and your angle. Shocked at first I grant you, but I'll have you know I'm no dinosaur" he snorted at his own little joke.

"What I would like to know is, have you ever thought about fiction? This room's full of aspiring lady authors. None of them with your following, nor your skill I'm sure." He finished taking a puff on his cigar.

"A novel?" Edith asked surprised.

"I hadn't really thought until now. But golly, it does sound like an interesting endeavour."

Hodder smiled warmly and fished in his jacket for his card.

"Well do think about it. Look, here's my card. If you do find yourself with an excellent idea you'd like to talk through I'd be all ears."

Just as Edith was spouting her thanks Michael cut in from his side over the table.

"Typical Hodder. You know it's bad form to steal one's employees. Especially right under my nose!" he announced dramatically, causing guffaws from around the table.

"Now now Mr Gregson, there's nothing in my contract to prevent a little freelancing" Edith teased.

Hodder laughed appreciatively and Michael raised his hand in mock exasperation.

"What have I done? I've created a monster" he joked.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 2

Scene 3

A/N what I've made up about Michael's wife isn't based on any medical knowledge. Because I have none.

The next day Edith had told her aunt she would be at the British Museum again for more research and writing and then would spend the rest of the day at the offices of The Sketch to work through more articles.

Lies were becoming quite a habit of hers.

During the few short moments they managed to steal away the night before they had planned their day. Michael met her at a café close to Primrose Hill and they shared a light lunch before strolling around the park. They had chosen Primrose Hill over more centrally located parks and greens to ensure they didn't run into any acquaintances and the scenic view it offered over London was also a plus.

They walked arm in arm with their sides pressed closely together against the chilly February air.

"You're cheeks are so rosy" Michael mused out loud as he stroked her cheek gently with his thumb.

"It's good to get some colour in them. At Downton I enjoy walking the grounds on days like this as well. The air isn't the same here though, not as fresh."

"That I can believe."

Edith frowned. She realised that she wasn't sure if he was even from London originally.

"Michael?"

"Yes?"

Edith had twisted so that she now faced him, taking both her hands in his with a stricken look on her face.

"How is it I know so little about you? Is it you don't like talking about yourself or am I so vain and wrapped up in my own affairs that I've never cared to ask?!"

Michael smiled softly. The tremor in her voice told him she cared.

"It's true you've not asked much of me, but it's me that has been pursuing you remember? I was hardly going to do that by regaling you with my life story. What is it that you'd like to know?"

"Everything, your family, your home, your education, your… your wife."

Edith could feel Michael tense a little as she mentioned his wife. She had regarded it up to now as an almost taboo subject, one she could tell he was uncomfortable with. But it occurred to her now, perhaps a little belatedly, that she really ought know all about her and their history.

Michael pulled her back close to his side and after a small pause he conceded.

"Yes. Yes.. you shall know all about these things. I find it hard to talk about Lizzie, and I must admit I'm out of practice. No one ever mentions her to my face you see, I endure whisperings from time to time, at least the ones I am aware of but society has swept her under the rug rather and I'm ashamed to say I've followed suit. It makes me dashed ashamed sometimes but it helps to think of her as if she's gone. All the more painful to have someone still there but at the same time not be" he croaked.

Edith could see he was a little distressed and was smoothing the creases in his sleeve in order to soothe him.

"Shall we, I mean would you come for tea at my house? Then we can discuss all we need to?"

"Of course" Edith replied.

Edith had wondered what Michael's house would be like. From the vague area she knew he lived she had guessed at the style of the building and she wasn't far wrong.

His house was in a terraced row of tall houses which flanked a green edged with trees in the middle. It was a red-bricked Georgian building, not a white painted town house with Grecian columns by the doorway but a smart four tier house with large sash windows.

"Lady Edith will be staying for tea" Michael announced to his butler as they entered the hallway.

"Very good Sir" the man replied before shuffling off.

"Would you like the grand tour?" Michael asked brightly.

"I am indeed rather curious" Edith admitted.

Michael led her by the hand, his natural exuberance returning to him as he led her up the staircase to show her his study, his reading room (it wasn't large enough to truly merit the name library), guest rooms, an empty parlour Edith presumed was his wife's sitting room and rather awkwardly, his bedroom.

"Do you often show your guests this room?" Edith asked eyebrow aloft. She was beginning to learn she could never do Mary's cold cynical look as well as her and quickly gave up.

"I, err, didn't mean to suggest.." Michael replied bashfully, before Edith smiled teasingly and withdrew back down the stairs to the sitting room.

"I think we would be more comfortable in her" she called to him confidently.

Edith had settled herself on the coral coloured sofa and was pouring the tea which had already been delivered on the table.

Michael stopped in his tracks as he walked in.

"What is it?" Edith asked looking up puzzled at his odd expression. It was somewhere between happiness and confusion.

"It's just I wasn't expecting to walk in on you looking so, so comfortable, as if I was just coming home from work and here you were. It's more than I've dared dream recently."

"It is rather domestic I suppose" Edith observed lightly.

Michael walked to a cabinet and picked up a photo frame in a bronze filigree casting and brought it over to Edith, sitting down next to her.

"Here" he said passing it to her.

Edith took the frame and examined the sepia photo of a handsome woman with a feathered hat. Judging by her outfit, the photo had probably been taken during the war. The woman had an intelligent face and her expression was almost Mona Lisa like with a hint of a knowing smirk. Edith was relieved to see that the woman had a darker colouring than her, with chestnut looking hair simply pinned back.

"This is Lizzie?"

Michael nodded. He sat leant forward with his arms resting on his legs and his hands clenched together.

"That was taken a little before the war. She was a poet, terribly clever but prone to emotional outbursts from time to time."

"That hardly makes her a lunatic Michael" Edith said disapprovingly.

"No, of course not. But these were the warning signs.

After a miscarriage she, she well got much worse."

He spoke his last sentence much more quietly and Edith looked up concerned at his face. His eyes were glassy and he was staring straight ahead. Edith shifted nearer him and took his hands in hers.

"The doctors called her episodes after that _seizures_. Afterwards she would be very confused and hostile. When I was away during the war they got worse. It was recommended to me by her doctor that she be sent to convalesce at a spa so of course I agreed.

When I visited her there for the first time she did seem much happier. Calmer even. You could tell in her poetry. It doesn't make much sense anymore but it's adept at conveying her mental state."

Michael's head drooped down a little further before he continued.

"But when she saw me, she looked right through me. When I explained who I was it brought back her memories of the miscarriage and she starting having another episode. It's me that makes her worse."

Edith was speechless. She embraced him wholly trying to comfort him the best she could. He latched on to her willingly, savouring her affection as if healing him.

"Thank you for telling me" she mumbled into his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 3

Scene 1

The day after Edith had returned to Downton Mary found her in the nursery watching over Sybbie and George as they napped.

"A surprise to see you in here" Mary ventured. She had never regarded Edith as the maternal type.

"I thought I'd check in on my niece and nephew, we haven't seen each other for a while" Edith replied smiling thinly.

Mary tilted her head slightly to indicate that they find another room to avoid waking the little ones.

The relationship between the two sisters had got worse since Matthew's death. At first Edith had wanted to comfort Mary. She remembered how after the funeral she had placed her hand on her sister's shoulder in what she hoped would be a comforting gesture. Not much but at least something to show that she wanted to be there for her.

Mary had instead almost jumped at her touch and recoiled from her as if she carried the plague. Hurt by this renewed rejection Edith had resolved to stay out of Mary's way. The two had barely spoken these past 6 months.

They settled in Mary's sitting room and Mary was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"You looked different at dinner last night" she observed.

"I did?" Edith replied innocently.

"You were glowing."

Mary let that hang there like a dagger.

"Glowing? How absurd" Edith replied trying to sound nonchalant.

"Do you remember all those years ago when you called me a slut?" Mary said venomously.

Edith's eyes widened in horror and before she could reply, Mary continued

"I think, if I'm not mistaken, I'd now be within my rights to call you one."

Flames of fear started to sear and tickle in Edith's stomach. _How could she tell? _she thought desperately.

"I don't know what you mean Mary" she replied trying to keep her voice steady.

"You were always a pathetic liar Edith."

Affronted at yet another jibe Edith looked squarely at Mary compiling insults of her own to throw out in retaliation.

"The way I felt after my wedding" Mary started in a less aggressive voice "is the way you looked last night so don't take me for a fool. Mama might not see it but that's because she's not looking properly.

What I want to know is what you think you are doing? If it wasn't enough that you are swanning about in London being oh so fashionable and daring, you have felt it necessary to mix yourself up in some kind of turgid scandal.

I was young and stupid, what's your excuse?"

"You don't know anything about my affairs" Edith said angrily, voice raised and she swept out of the room before any more tears could fall.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thanks hillevi for all the reviews, the running commentary is great!

Episode 3

Scene 2

Anna entered Edith's room as she was putting the finishing touches to her outfit for dinner.

"Her Ladyship has asked for you" she informed her.

Edith twisted around in her chair in alarm.

"Did she say what it was about?"

Anna said that she didn't so Edith left for her mother's room with great trepidation at the confrontation to come. She hadn't really believed Mary would tell her anything. Not yet at least, not before she had had enough time to enjoy keeping her at her mercy.

As Edith entered her mother's parlour she dismissed her maid and turned around in her chair as well. She looked neither angry not scandalised.

"Edith! Why are you looking so terrified standing there? Sit down, I'd like to ask you about your trip" Cora said smiling.

Now Edith was really confused.

"So? What did you get up to? Rosamund mentioned something about some jazz club."

Edith's brow furrowed at her puzzlement. After the afternoon she had had with Mary she was half tempted to give a brattish answer like _why do you care all of a sudden?_ She resisted however and answered

"yes, The Lotus Club. We met some terribly interesting people. I met a publisher who asked me if I'd ever thought of writing a novel! Which was really .."

Cora evidently had only meant her question as a preamble onto her main agenda and cut over her.

"That's nice dear, and how is your editor? Still keeping you busy?"

Edith was just recovering from being cut off and took a moment to register what her mother had just asked. _Ah_ she thought, once it had clicked into place in her mind. She realised now what her mother wanted to find out. She had expected these questions to come a long time ago.

"Mr Gregson? Yes he keeps me busy. He likes to keep a check on all his columnists and writers. Making sure the paper is running as it should with the right content" she answered evasively.

Edith had come to conclusion that while Michael was still investigating the possibility of a divorce, it would be foolish to inform her family of the true nature of their relationship. That, she reasoned, would only end one way; with her family forbidding her to see him and leaving her with an impossible and unpleasant decision to make. Duplicity was essential for the time being.

"Does he like keeping a check on you in particular?" Cora asked indelicately.

"Mama. What are you saying?"

Cora harrumphed that Edith was making this so difficult.

"Edith, really, I think you do know what I'm asking. Is Gregson keen on you? Are you courting?"

Edith's cheeks were beginning to show pink.

"Because if you are, there's no reason to keep it from us. Your father and I would be glad to invite him for the weekend. He could come to the party we're organising for Mary. How does that sound?"

Edith smiled. Her mother did mean well, she just needed to tread carefully.

"I think he might like that" she replied evenly.

Cora was getting more frustrated with Edith's evasiveness.

"And you? Are you fond of him or not? There's no use inviting the man if you disdain him!"

"I am." Edith said simply. She felt she needed to elaborate "It's just I hope you won't raise your hopes too much. It's my career that I'm focussing on at the moment, not attracting suitors."

That really stumped Cora. A look of incredulity and puzzlement clouded her face.

She then surprised Edith by getting up to come and sit next to her on the bed and taking her hands in hers.

"Edith darling, you haven't given up have you?"

Edith debated whether she should feel affronted by that or not. Cora was looking at her tenderly though and her voice wasn't laden with pity or disappointment. Her mother did care. Mother and daughter were just now very different people.

Cora continued.

"You _will _find someone and you _will _be happy."

Edith looked up at her mother's earnest expression and smiled weakly.

"Yes mama. But I am quite content. I haven't _given up_ as you put it. I'm just seeing what life brings me. If there's anything I've learnt, it's that one can't force a future on oneself." Edith replied thoughtfully.

"I see…." Cora replied evidently trying to understand. She had understood why Edith had pursued Sir Anthony. He was everything she had been brought up to seek. Perhaps a little on the old side, but after the war to end all wars decimating a generation, there wasn't much use complaining about this.

Since that fiasco, Edith had clearly changed. Cora had noticed recently how much Rose seemed to have latched on to Edith and looked up to her. Rose was always asking to accompany Edith to London and it sounded like the two were often to be found in London society in these new jazz clubs.

"So, does that mean I should invite Gregson or not?" Cora eventually asked after a few moments of thought from both sides.

Edith did want her family to know and like him. Perhaps this could happen before they eventually find out she thought. Would it be so bad for them if her family thought they were courting? It could all be so innocent and proper on the surface.

"Yes, do." She said.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I prefer to speculate what'll happen rather than follow my own story arc so this chapter imagines how episode 6 might pan out based on the series so far and the promo for it. I'm really looking forward to Robert and Edith's heart to heart that we've been promised! I'm guessing it could go a little along these lines although I'm sure the actual scene would be edited down to a paltry 30 seconds.

Edith had heard nothing of Michael since the day he had left England. This had been almost a month ago.

A knot of dread had been slowly manifesting itself in her stomach for the last few weeks and now she could no longer avoid acknowledging it. She was still undecided on what exactly it was that she should be worrying about; whether it be fear of Michael being hurt or in trouble or whether it be that he had used her and would not be returning. The latter was the thought that threatened to eat away at her recently won self-confidence the most.

She had not regretted her night with Michael at the time. She felt validated and loved and desirable. She was intoxicated by him. By everything he could offer her, by his words, by his looks and everything she came to find out about him. She was in love.

Edith knew little of contraception, it was a taboo subject and she would never have dreamt to ask anyone. In truth, that night with Michael was a night that she put her brain on standby. Tired of always behaving and being the helpful uncomplicated daughter she threw caution to the winds and only stopped to think about her actions when her monthly gift didn't arrive.

At the London clinic the doctor had eyed her coldly and dispassionately and had promised an answer for her in a week. It had been an excruciating one.

"This came in the evening post" Carson announced unexpectedly after dinner a week later.

"Thank you Carson" Edith said as her eyes grey in alarm.

Unfolding the paper she registered the clinic's letterhead and her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes darted in a frenzy around the page in the way one's eyes do when anxious to learn news.

She almost let the letter drop from her hands as she read the words that told her she was pregnant. A searing flash of fear stabbed inside her and she stood paralysed and white as a sheet.

"Is anything the matter?" Her father called to her from the door.

Edith looked up speechless and stared at him.

Even Robert could not miss the look of fear that had overtaken his daughter and he strode to her side

"Whatever is it?" he continued with his brow furrowed.

Edith hastily folded the letter with trembling hands and felt the panic rise in her. The burden of dread she had been carrying was now spilling out and she looked pleadingly into her father's worried eyes. Her hands clasped around the letter concealing it and Robert gently took her hands in his making no effort the prise them open but just to cradle them soothingly.

Edith remained mute. The tears forming in her eyes were all she had to say at the moment.

"My dear, now you really must tell me what this is about." Robert said firmly noting her distress.

"I fear your reaction Papa. I'm in trouble and it's all my fault."

Robert closed his eyes for a moment and said sternly

"Is this anything to do with Michael Gregson?"

Edith nodded.

"Has he broken a promise to you? It seemed as if he were going to propose?"

"I don't know in truth whether he's broken a promise, I haven't heard from him in weeks. I don't know whether he's hurt or lost or whether he no longer wants to see me" she sobbed quietly.

Always uncomfortable with tears Robert shifted a little awkwardly.

"Well if it's the latter surely it's for the best it's happened now" he said gently "better to let you move on with your head held high."

Edith shook her head.

"I can't move on Papa" she said obstinately.

"My dear .." Robert started in a placatory tone "with time you'll feel …"

"No Papa" Edith interjected "you don't understand. I'll never be able to move on, I'm carrying his child!"

She had started her sentence calmly enough but after her revelation it was all too much and she sunk to floor sobbing breaking her father's grasp.

Robert stood for a good few moments immobile with his sobbing daughter in her evening finery at his feet as he slowly registered what she had said and the gravity of the situation hit home with him.

"What!? Edith? How could you?" He spluttered voicing inarticulately his stream of consciousness.

Edith just shook her head again. She couldn't justify herself, she felt wretched.

Robert looked down at Edith with the shock of her revelation etched all over his face. His anger weakened as he watched her sniffling and resolutely avoiding his gaze. It was apparent that she was doing her best to quell her emotions and present herself to her father with her normal measured composure.

Edith was growing calmer buoyed by the lack of outburst from her father and still avoiding eye contact she picked herself up slowly and brushed her dress back into place in order to rebuild her earlier façade of decorum. How could her Papa respect her if she didn't respect herself it occurred to her.

Robert was grateful that she had pulled herself together and by the time Edith was ready to look at him she saw that all his face was saying was _why_?

"I love him" she said childishly.

In need of an outlet for his anger Robert chose Gregson, he decided that his vulnerable daughter had been wronged again.

"Where is he?" Robert asked doing little to mask his anger.

"He's supposed to be in Germany" Edith said wearily, acknowledging that the time had come to tell the full story."

In anticipation of her father's puzzlement she gestured to the table

"Shall we sit?"

Robert brusquely nodded and they sat and Edith recounted her tale ploughing on over her father's many cries of indignation and shock. When she had finished they sat in silence for a while, Robert quietly fuming and Edith trying to maintain her composure.

"I thought …" Robert began slowly "that we had raised you better than this."

Edith felt as if she had been smacked.

"You must have done just as good a job on me as you did on Mary" she replied hurt.

Robert looked her in the eye caught off guard by her barbed retort and was about to reply in kind. Instead he caught her bold challenging look and re-evaluated his next remark.

"This is a folly, surely you can't be saying you're in competition with your sister to outdo the other in scandal?"

"No, but what I am saying is perhaps me and Mary aren't so very different. It's just that I always get the short straw."

"Edith, I can't discuss sibling rivalry now…. I need to think what is to be done" Robert said massaging his forehead weighed down by all of it.

"No of course not" Edith said bitterly "my feelings are always a secondary concern."

Edith was now sat leaning over the table with her hand over her face in a desperate bid to hide more of her tears. She was trying to be cold like Mary and live up to her aristocratic training of wearing an emotionless mask. It was behaviour she knew her father valued and she needed his love and respect more than ever now.

"Edith, what are you getting at? Robert asked sternly.

"I know I'm a disappointment to you. Mary has always been your heir in all but title, Sybil was sweetness itself and I have always been the plain awkward sister you and Mama are embarrassed of" Edith countered bravely. She had wanted to say this all her life.

Robert looked appalled.

"You really think that?"

Edith nodded defiantly. A tear left her still puffy eyes to trickle down her cheek.

Robert then stunned her by rising and walking around to her side of the table to kneel down and take her hands again.

"Mary and Sybil" he began in raspy voice "are the images of your mother. In you my darling girl, I see myself. Not your writing or interest in current affairs, but the way you hold yourself, and of course your looks. I'm proud when I look at you, your determination, your dignity ….

Edith was now silently weeping and finished his sentence

"… but now that's gone. I'm fallen in your eyes… all because I have loved and wanted a life of my own."

"Edith.. I can't lie and say that I'm not disappointed in you but you've disarmed me completely tonight. Your mother and I do love you very much and I'll punish myself for letting you think otherwise but I need time to consider what is to be done about your… situation."

Edith wiped away her tears

"Will you send me away?"

"I need to discuss it with your mother" he said gravely and then rose to plant a kiss on her forehead before taking his leave and leaving Edith to cry herself out alone in the dining room.


End file.
